


How Derek and Stiles Got Into The Closet

by thegirlwithnofreckles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, Declarations Of Love, Detention, Fights, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithnofreckles/pseuds/thegirlwithnofreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main reason Stiles was in detention was a tall, dark, handsome and very broody young man. A Derek Hale to be specific. See, Derek was the star of Stiles’ dirtiest dreams. He looked like a porn star, he liked reading and playing laser-tag, he hated parties and was currently one of Stiles’ closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Derek and Stiles Got Into The Closet

It has nothing to do with the fight.

Sure the reason for him to be in detention is because he got into a fight with one of the assholes on the lacrosse team. Duke. The major asshole of the team. Ever since Jackson went to England and Stiles had been chosen by the coach to take his place as the co-captain, Duke had started picking on him. Calling him names, slamming him against lockers, not passing him a single ball even if it meant that they would win the fucking game. Yes, he was an asshole before but ever since Stiles became the co-captain he went feral.

_Stiles hated him._

But the main reason Stiles was in detention was a tall, dark, handsome and very broody young man. A Derek Hale to be specific. See, Derek was the star of Stiles’ dirtiest dreams. He looked like a porn star, he liked reading and playing laser-tag, he hated parties and was currently one of Stiles’ closest friends.

They became friends in sophmore year when Scott was bitten by Derek’s uncle. Stiles didn’t even know werewolves existed before his best friend attacked him in the locker room. Derek was there to save him though, that’s how they truly met. Yes, Stiles knew him before then but seeing him like that, throwing Scott across the room and helping Stiles up, asking him if he was ok, if he was hurt while _glaring at Scott_ , that was the moment Stiles started to fall for him. 

Stiles was so gone on him that when he heard that Derek had detention that day, he finally punched Duke.

Which is why he is currently sitting next to Derek in detention with no regrets.

“How’s the nose?” Derek asks, looking at his face with an expression that makes Stiles want to kiss his stupid face. It always makes Stiles feel warm, knowing Derek cares and worries about him.

“Well, I can’t help but still sound like a clown but, at least the bleeding stopped.” Stiles says, smiling. Wincing when his nose hurts.

Derek turns his gaze to Duke, who is sitting a few rows in front of them, he looks like he wants to smash his face into the desk in front of him.

“He’s gonna have a black eye tomorrow.” He smiles but there is no humor in his voice. “Can you tell me Stiles, why exactly did you punch him?”

Stiles glares at him. It would be too easy to tell the truth and be done with it. Let it be known that he is in love with Derek. That he didn’t want Derek to be alone in detention when rest of the pack was at the movies. “Because I hate him. Because I’ve had enough of him, okay? He always finds a way to make me feel like shit at the end of the day. He always calls me names, I hate the guy.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then? You know we would help you Stiles, you didn’t have to deal with him alone. You didn’t have to deal with him at all. You could’ve said something to me, to Scott or Isaac, or Boyd.” His respond is angry. Of course he is angry. Ever since he became the alpha Derek’s been even more protective. He once broke a guy’s nose because he called Erica a whore. He punched an older guy because he tried to hit on Stiles. (Stiles absolutely did not swoon by the way.)

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles grumbles.

“Too bad. Because we’ll talk about it.” Derek says. Eyes flashing red for a moment. He loves reminding everyone that he is the alpha. The asshole.

“No we won’t. At least not here, okay? We can talk later, after detention. And we c-” 

“Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale. I remind you that you are in detention. No talking, yes even whispering, no texting and no sleeping. Is that understood?”

Derek and Stiles look at each other, Stiles sees Derek roll his eyes at the teacher, then he nods at Stiles, a silent agreement for what he was saying before. He nods back and Derek smiles a little then he turns his attention back to his homework.

If Stiles takes a few seconds more to look away from Derek, no one mentions it.

+++

“How was detention?” Scott asks the next day at school. Already sounding smug about the fact that he knows why Stiles had detention in the first place. 

“It was cool. We all talked about our feelings and cried. Then we had an orgy.” Stiles says sarcasticly. He won’t let Scott make him feel guilty about what he’s done. “Mandy Thomas was there so, you know it was mind blowing for everyone.”

Scott stops walking. “Okay first of all, just because I’ve never been in detention doesn’t mean I don’t know the rules, because I’m pretty sure they don’t make you talk about your feelings” he says, giving Stiles a bitch-face “Second of all, Mandy is a freshman dude, she is like, fourteen so, eww.”

Stiles laughs at his best friends disgusted face. “Dude she looks twenty-five.”

“You know who else looks twenty-five? Derek. The alpha that you should really, really talk to?” Scott deserves a medal for changing the subject like this. Stiles knows he wants the best for Stiles but really Scott?

“Scott I’ve told yo-”

A hand grabs Stiles’ shoulder. “What does he need to talk to me about?”

Stiles jumps. He turns to see Derek looking at him expactantly, behind him Erica smirks and whispers something into Isaac’s ear, making him look at Stiles.

“Nothing.” Stiles says, probably a little too loud. “I have nothing to tell you, except for reminding you that we have that math homework today.”

Derek sighs. He looks around to see if anyone’s looking then grabs Stiles’ other shoulder and pushes him back, before Stiles can even make a sound they are in the supply closet.

Wha-

Once the door is closed behind them he closes his eyes, looking concentrated.

“What the hell Derek? What was th-“ Stiles yells frantically, because as much as he wants to be in here with Derek, while Derek is still holding him, he doubts Derek has the same thing in his mind right now.

“Shhhh!” Derek clamps a hand on his mouth. Closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. “Okay no one saw anything.” He whispers.

“No one sa-” Stiles tries to make his brain work again but the son of bitch pretty much stopped working the second Derek put his hand on him. “What’s going on Derek?”

“We need to talk. I know you are keeping something from me. You lied yesterday.” Derek says, his hands still on Stiles’ shoulders. It’s just Stiles’ luck that the closet is so small that they are practically pressed against each other. He can feel Derek’s breath on his forehead, can smell the scent of him. It feels exiting and terrifying at the same time.

“What? When?” Stiles asks but he is not surprised that Derek pick up a lie. When you are in love with a friend you tend to lie a lot, when the said friend is a werewolf and your alpha...

“When you said that you hated Duke. I don’t think you don’t hate him. I just don’t think that was the reason you punched him.” Derek says, breaking Stiles’ thoughts. 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even look away from Derek. Fuck, they were so

_close._

“Stiles, why did you punch him?” Derek asks suddenly, his tone soft, like he thinks if he asks angrily Stiles might run away.

Stiles sighs. He knows he should tell him. He knows he can’t lie right now, not when even he can hear his heartbeat himself. “You’ll probably hate me though.”

Derek chuckles. “That’s pretty much impossible.” He squeezes Stiles’ shoulders, his face coming even more closer, sending shivers down Stiles’ spine and hope in his heart.

Here we go Stiles thinks. He closes his eyes because he can’t look at Derek when he says this. “I didn’t want you to be alone in detention, I wanted to be there with you. I also wanted to punch Duke for like ever, so I punched him.” He knows this would be enough for Derek, it’s the truth after all, but he just can’t stop, he can’t. “I’ve been in love with you for two years Derek.” He hears Derek’s sharp intake of breath but he doesn’t even dare to open his eyes. “Even the thought of you being alone like that, feeling like shit, make me want to punch something so... there.”

Derek’s hands on his shoulders disappear. He opens his eyes expecting the worse, expecting Derek to look at him in disgust, in pity but what he finds knocks the breath out of him.

Derek is looking at him like he is the only thing in the world, like he is the most precious thing, most important, it overwhelms him. He feels Derek’s hands on his hips, hot pulling or pushing, just holding him there.

“Ask me why I was in detention.” Derek says suddenly, whis voice barely a whisper. Stiles can hear the students outside hurriying to their classrooms, he knows they are late, he knows that Derek knows they are late but he doesn’t care.

“Why were you in detention?” he asks, realizing he’s never asked Derek what the hell he was doing in detention.

Derek smirks “I heard Dirk Adams and his friends talking about you. I heard Dirk say that he would have you under him in a minute if he wanted, that he would show you what you were really good for.”

Stiles can’t think. He’s seen Dirk looking at him, so intense that the always thought it was hate. Not lust. Definitely not lust. If he was the reason that Derek got detention then- “You punched him.” Stiles whispered in awe.

 _“I broke his jaw.”_ Derek’s grin widens.

“Why?” Stiles can’t help but ask. He knows Derek has been always more protective of him than he has been of anyone else in the pack. Because he is human, he take more time healing. But this isn’t just about being protecting a pack member is it? 

“Stiles I’ve been in love with you for three years. Ever since you actually tried for the lacrosse team in freshman year. I-” Derek blushed, he fucking blushed “I’ve actually had a crush on you even before Scott was bitten. When smelled the difference on him that day, I knew I couldn’t leave him alone with you.”

“You love me?” Stiles asks, disbelieving.

“I love you.” Derek whispers, pulling him closer by his hips. “Hearing Dirk talk like that about you, like you were something he can own, it made me want to kill him.” He looks at Stiles’ lipsfor a moment before looking at his eyes again. “And then Isaac told me about you and Duke’s fight, about how he punched you back... I lost control. I shifted in the boy’s room. Stiles, I have been what I am for eighteen years, and I have never lost control like that.”

And that’s it. That’s more than enough for Stiles. He puts his arms around Derek and kisses him. Derek responds eagerly, he lifts Stiles up easily and Stiles only loses his balance for two seconds before he wraps his legs around Derek. He sucks at Derek bottom lip, rolling his hips at the same time, making Derek moan like a porn star, he can’t help himself, he moans right back.

Derek pulls back but doesn’t stop kissing him. He starts kissing his neck, right under his ears, kissing and sucking at the same time, Stiles has to bite his lip to keep himself from shouting. They don’t need the whole school to know what they’re doing.

Derek’s hands are gripping him too tightly, squeezing his ass and moving him,up and down, as if they were fucking. He makes them rut against each other. While he is sucking a mark on Stiles’ neck he also keeps saying something, repeating. If Stiles could stop the buzzing in his ears he could hear him but the closet is filled the sounds of their heavy breathings and Stiles can’t hear anything but his own heartbeat.

“Please” he says, but he barely hears himself. He needs his release, he needs Derek’s release. He put one of his hands between them, pressing it against Derek erection. That seems to do the trick because Derek only has one second to look at him before coming in his pants. His head rolling back, his eyes shut, lips parted with a whisper.

Stiles follows him moments later, coming with a whimper. His orgasm so intense that he blacks out for a second, he can’t feel his legs, he can’t feel his head. He barely notices Derek sitting down and pulling him into his lap, face on Stiles’ neck and still whispering, still repeating.

It’s a few minutes later when Stiles can think again, he hears him, whispering the same thing over and over again.

_“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles...” his name, just his name..._

+++

Nothing really changes. They still have pack business, they still have homeworks, they still have college applications to worry about, the same deal.

But when Stiles lifts his head from his homework to find Derek looking at him, light in his eyes and a smiles on his lips, he realizes that nothing will ever be the same again.

_He smiles back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
